


My Favorite Form of Loving

by Babey_blue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Artistic Imagery, Campfire kisses, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noct is whipped, Photography, Pining, Prompto is pretty, cliche romance, noct is pretty, prompto is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: Noct and Prompto are in love with each other, but due to their statuses as Prince and Guard and almost being certain the other doesn't love them back, it's almost impossible to get them to confess.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	My Favorite Form of Loving

Prompto always figured he was in love with Noct, even if he didn't know the exact moment it happened. He had to be some version of masochistic to fall in love with a man destined to die. 

And he  _ tried.  _ He tried not to love Noct with every fiber of his being. Prompto didn't want to be another sad love story. He had enough on his plate trying to  _ protect  _ the said Prince. 

But there was just  _ something  _ about him that drew Prompto in and never let him leave. And he's never treated the other boy like a prince, it's true, but there was  _ always  _ that gap between them. He was the pauper to Noct's prince and nothing could change that. 

How could he be worthy of someone like that? How could he measure up to someone as great as Noct? His only choice was to be the other boy's friend. To support him and love him the way friends should. 

It didn't stop Prompto from dreaming. Dreaming about what it would feel like to kiss Noct. Dreaming about what it would be like to intertwine their fingers together and not have a care in the world. 

Those dreams would be all he would ever get. Those and the photographs he took. Noct was a beautiful person. He was the night sky personified. All dark hair and eyes so blue they held the stars. 

There were some days where Prompto could imagine that there wasn't that rift between them. That he didn't imagine the way Noct looked at him. That he really  _ did _ look at Prompto like he was the only person on earth. 

He knew he looked at Noct like that. 

***

"C'mon Noct," said the voice of Prompto in his ear, "Gladio said he'd throw you in the lake if you didn't wake up." 

Noct snuggled deeper into his sleeping bag at the sound of his friend's voice. Prompto always had a nice, soothing voice. Especially when he had just woken up. It got low, while still maintaining that soft tone. 

A lot of things about Prompto were soothing. Noct liked looking at the other boy. The same way people looked at the clouds in wonder. He wanted to draw constellations in Prompto's freckles and see the afternoon sky in his eyes. He was the sun personified. 

He wanted to kiss him too, but he was afraid that if he wanted it  _ too  _ much, he would be found out. That his best friend would know he loved him. 

So, he found solace in the odd brushing of fingertips against each other, the click of the camera as it snapped a photo, the breath on his neck as Prompto fell asleep against him, turning his nervous system into a live wire. 

"Buddy, come  _ on.  _ I know if your clothes get wet, you're going to want to borrow mine even though you're going to complain because my clothes will fit you weird."

Noct sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. " _ Alright,  _ fine." 

His friend beamed, nearly blinding him. "Attaboy Noct. I'll go tell the big guy you're awake." 

He watched Prompto walk out the door, a bounce in his step. He felt like a fool for falling in love with his best friend. Felt like a fool for dreaming about kissing those freckles. 

Noct was just going to have to deal with it. 

***

Prompto turned back in his seat, snapping a picture of Noct staring outside, the lighting perfect. It was what some people called the Golden Hour. That hour  _ just _ before sunset that lit the world in a golden hue. Bathing Noct in a light so golden that he looked like a statue. A work of art. 

He was staring too, now. 

"It's rude to stare, didn't anyone teach you that?" Gladio joked, giving him a smirk. 

Prompto, turning red, faced the front again, quickly saving the photo of the other boy to his camera. 

"Don't worry Prompto," Ignis said in his always gentle voice, "Gladio's just upset that he's not the subject of your art." 

He smiled at that, all while hearing the big guy huff in the back. 

***

Noct wasn't one to stare. Not unless it was Prompto. Prompto in the campfire light. Prompto looking through the eye of a camera. That was when he was like a statue, never taking his eyes off the sculptor in front of him. 

"Noct, whatcha thinking about?" He asked, tilting his head. 

It was just the two of them now, Ignis and Gladio long since asleep. Just them, the stars and the campfire. 

"You." 

He saw Prompto do a double take, his face red. "What?" 

"Your photos, I mean." 

Noct saw his face fall and wanted to take back the words. 

"Oh. Did you want to look at them?" 

He nodded and Prompto scooted closer, holding the camera out to him. 

Noct noticed he smelled like leather and clean linen. And, despite his mind telling him not to, he leaned his head on Prompto's shoulder. 

It was nice...this comfortable silence between them. A nice comfortable silence that hid the feelings he wanted to hide. 

***

Prompto couldn't handle Noct leaning on him like that. Couldn't handle The warmth he was leaving on his shoulder. 

So, shifting to face the now confused Noct, he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. 

It was perfect, shy and awkward, but perfect to Prompto. Perfect because Noct had cradled his face and kissed him back. 

When they pulled away, they both turned red. 

"I-" 

"I-" 

They laughed, and Noct blushed. "Sorry. You can go ahead." 

"I….like you, Noct." 

"I hope so, you did just kiss me." 

Prompto laughed. "Don't make fun." 

"No, I like you too. I was just...scared." 

They kissed again, and Prompto had never thought the stars and moon had never looked brighter. 

  
  
  



End file.
